


It's a workshop, not sexshop Steve.

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [4]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Misuse of Tony's Acura, Misuse of Tony's workshop, PWP, bottom!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve teaches Tony that you CAN play where you work. Tony's not too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a workshop, not sexshop Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> So this totally ended in a completely different direction than I first intended. The prompt by the way was workshop sex with I believe a little bit of Tony being against that idea and car sex. I cheated and combined the two whoops. Again thanks death-by-avengers for letting me put these up. This was also slightly inspired by a picture of our dear Chris Evans :   
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7actdKtMI1r08ypao1_500.jpg
> 
> Enjoy! - Bows

Tony isn’t sure why he ever doubted Steve’s tactical mind outside of a battle. He’s seen it at work countless times; when Steve puts his mind to it he gets the job done and he hasn’t failed yet. So Tony isn’t sure why he’s so surprised that it seems like Steve is trying his damn hardest to seduce him.  
  
"Wow Tony, you cleaned this up real nice. It looks amazing." He hears Steve say.  
  
Tony makes the fatal mistake of looking over to where Steve is seated on the prototype of his new bike. Steve is bent right over on the seat, making his profile look like a powerful cat ready to pounce. Tony tilted his head slightly; yeah it definitely did great things for his ass. Steve looks over and grins at him as he moves to get off the bike. 'Oh looks like Little Steve has decided to join this party too, damn Steve and his too short and tight running shorts' Tony thinks. Tony quickly turns back to his work after that because damnit Steve he needs to get this done.  
  
He’s safe for a few minutes after that, but then Steve calls his name again. This time Tony is fucked because Steve is leaning on the hood of his Acura, look up at him through his lashes and his cock peeking through the waistband of his shorts. It takes Tony three quick strides before he’s pressed right up against Steve.  
  
"Jarvis, Lock it down."  
  
"Sir."  
  
"We work in this workshop Steve." He murmurs before he grabs the back of Steve’s head and pulls him in for a rough kiss. 

  
"You’ve been working too long Tony; it’s time for a break."  
  
"We talked about this Steve. Workshop. Not Sexshop. Or Worksexshop. Only workshop." Steve just responds by giving his ass a good squeeze.  
  
"Work, Steve. Maybe I’ll just have to show you." Tony says as he cups Steve’s hard cock and Steve just turns to putty in his hands.  
  
"Maybe you will..." Steve let's his voice trail off as Tony kisses him again. They kiss for a little while longer, rough teasing kisses. But Steve always lets Tony dominate them. It doesn’t take Tony much longer to catch on after that.  
  
Tony surprises Steve by turning him around quickly. He presses sucking kisses to the back of his neck and trails drown until he meets the top of Steve’s shorts. He pushes a hand against Steve’s back and bends him over before yanking his shorts down to mid thigh. Steve hisses as the shorts catch on his cock, already so red with arousal. Tony groans, overwhelmed by Steve’s scent of sweat and musk. He groans again when he notices Steve's prepared himself. He rewards Steve with a lick from tailbone to balls, and slips one into his mouth.  
  
He rolls it, and massages it with his tongue, coating it completely before moving to the next one. Steve moans, his head falls forward and he spreads his legs as wide as he can.  
  
"Tony, please. Been thinkin’ ‘bout this all mornin’."  
  
"Fuck I love it when your accent slips."  
  
Tony licks at Steve’s hole twice before wetting a finger and nudging it in, it slips in easy meeting almost no resistance.  
  
"Jus’ do it."  
  
"God you’ll be the death of me." He pulls himself out and slicks up with saliva.  
  
His cock slides in just as easy as his finger. He hears Steve mumble something as he moves to thrust back in.  
  
"What was that?" Tony asks as he gives his hips a sharp thrust.  
  
Steve chokes on a moan before answering him "I said til death do us part then."  
  
Tony’s hips stutter. His hips pick up a punishing pace after that, only slowing when he moves to give Steve’s ass a firm slap. It won’t last long though, Tony can feel it building up in his balls and Steve’s progressively getting louder. Tony lifts one of Steve’s legs and presses the knee to the hood. Steve lasts three more thrusts after that then he’s coming all over the hood, his ass pulsing and squeezing Tony’s cock sending him over the edge as well. They collapse after that, trying to catch their breath in between kisses.  
  
"I’m still not going to do this in the workshop again and did you just propose to me mid sex?"  
  
Steve just smiles,"Maybe.."  
  
"Fuck me, and you’re lucky I love you."  
  
"Mmm maybe later and I love you too."  
  
Who knew Steve was a cheeky bastard Tony thinks as he gently pulls out and leaves to grab a rag from a table nearest.  
  
"Come on soldier, let’s go shower and then put a ring on it" Tony says as he hands Steve the rag.  
  
Steve just smiles, grabs Tony by his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss,"I got that reference."

 


End file.
